


Tres cajas

by IzzyMeadows



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pocky day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyMeadows/pseuds/IzzyMeadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Para cuántos besos darán tres cajas de Pocky?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tres cajas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fresisui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fresisui/gifts).



> Esto viene de que la semana pasada estaba de viaje sin PC y decidí pedir ideas para minifics de Inazuma. Fres me sugirió uno de Midorikawa el Pocky Day y aquí está.
> 
> Y de paso sirve de regalo adelantado de cumple, que me han chivado que es dentro de poco \o/ ¡Felicidades~!
> 
> Renuncia: _Inazuma Eleven_ pertenece a Level5. Yo escribo gratis y por amor al arte.

  _«I know how sweet a kiss can be.»_

The Archies: _Sugar Sugar_.

* * *

 

            Ver comer a Midorikawa siempre le hacía sonreír. Desde la primera vez que comieron juntos con el resto del Inazuma Japan, a Kazemaru le había llamado la atención que alguien tan delgado comiese tanto. Y aún más que engordase tan poco.

            (Había trabado con Kabeyama una amistad basada en su amor común por la comida, de hecho, y la mantenían después de dos años, competiciones incluidas).

            —¿Qué miras? —Ryuuji levantó la vista de su plato casi vacío y le dirigió una sonrisa.

            —Perdona; es que verte comer es... no sé, ¿hipnótico? No puedo evitarlo —dijo Kazemaru con una risita—. ¿Cómo puedes comer tanto y tan rápido?

            —No lo sé. Como me digas que como como un cerdo, te doy con el plato.

            —No, si creo que eres bastante limpio. Más bien comes como si fueras a hibernar.

            —Es que me gusta comer. Y cuanto más rápido coma, más cantidad me cabe —se rió Midorikawa.

            —Y más tiempo tienes para comértela.

            —Exacto, veo que me entiendes. El tiempo es importante. _Carpe diem_ , ¿no?

            — _Carpe diem_ , por supuesto...

            Midorikawa terminó de comer y lo observó, jugando a dar vueltas a los palillos entre sus dedos. Kazemaru lo miraba con una sonrisa dulce, la cabeza apoyada en la palma de la mano y un mechón de pelo cayendo sobre su hombro.

            —¿No vas a comerte eso? —Midorikawa señaló la gyoza solitaria que quedaba en el plato de su novio.

            Kazemaru la miró como si acabase de aparecer ahí. La cogió con cuidado y se la acercó a su plato.

            —Para ti.

            Los dedos de Midorikawa se cerraron en torno a su muñeca para dirigirla un poco más arriba, y se comió la gyoza directamente de sus palillos.

            Cuando hacía eso era _demasiado_ atractivo, y Kazemaru estuvo a punto de impulsarse por encima de la mesa a darle un beso. Era una lástima que estuvieran en público. La próxima vez que lo invitase a comer, lo haría en casa y no tendría que reprimirse.

            Midorikawa lo sacó casi a rastras del restaurante y lo llevó de la mano hasta un conbini.

            —Espérame aquí —dijo en la entrada; lo dejó plantado allí y entró sin esperar respuesta.

            Kazemaru aún se estaba riendo cuando salió con una bolsita en la mano. Le dio un golpecito con ella en la cadera.

            —Pero bueno, ¿y eso a qué viene?

            —Por si te estabas riendo de mí. —En realidad no parecía importarle en absoluto, a juzgar por la sonrisa que le bailaba en los labios.

            Sacó de la bolsita una caja de Pocky de té verde, la abrió y mordisqueó uno.

            Al principio, Kazemaru había pensado que Midorikawa, en ocasiones, era involuntariamente sensual. No había tardado mucho en darse cuenta de que la mayoría de las veces no había nada de involuntario en sus acciones. Y este era un ejemplo perfecto: si Midorikawa no sabía cómo le estaba mirando los labios, Kazemaru estaba dispuesto a raparse el pelo.

            Como para confirmarlo, se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa resplandeciente, le guiñó un ojo y le tendió la caja de Pocky:

            —¿Quieres uno?

            Kazemaru también sabía ser sensual completamente a propósito.

            —No —respondió con otra sonrisa—, quiero medio.

            Se inclinó hacia él y mordió el Pocky que Midorikawa tenía en la boca. Este lo terminó y se echó a reír.

            —¿Podemos ir a tu casa? —preguntó sacando otro Pocky de la caja. Se lo tendió graciosamente como si fuese una flor, y Kazemaru lo cogió con los dientes—. Tengo más. De chocolate y de fresa.

            Kazemaru tragó el trocito que había mordido y le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

            —Ya decía yo que una sola caja era poco para ti —bromeó.

            —Para los dos —corrigió Midorikawa alzando las cejas, y mordió el palito verde que Kazemaru aún tenía en la mano.

            —Me gusta que compartas.

            —Claro, a nadie le amarga un dulce.

            —Sobre todo si son de chocolate...

            —Y a mí me gusta compartirlos contigo; tenemos que celebrar el Pocky Day como es debido.

            —Un adelanto... —Kazemaru sujetó el resto del Pocky entre los dientes.

            Midorikawa se rió, se comió de un bocado lo que quedaba fuera y le dio a cambio un besito que a los dos les supo a poco, a poquísimo.

            —Podría estar jugando a esto todo el día —afirmó alegremente—. O todo el año, no solo hoy. ¿Para cuántos besos darán tres cajas de Pocky?


End file.
